Ruins
by DontCrossTheFox
Summary: A ancient evil is released and the world is at stake, all resistance has failed and only one person stands between them and the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Cross here...**

**Just got this ideas for a story and had to write it, i dont know if ill continue but thats where you come in.**

**I want you to tell me if I should continue. if i do the chapter will be longer, PROMISE!**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog SEGA does**

* * *

><p>The rhythmic thumping of his boots on the stone floor was the only sound he could hear. The coarse sand underfoot crunched and sent shivers up his spine, a reminder of what was to come.<p>

The inky blackness in front of him seemed almost unnatural, a overpowering darkness that reached into the heart and whispered terrible things. He flipped on a flashlight that did little to illuminate the dark and continued walking.

The walls around him which were once bare gave way to symbols, symbols he couldn't read, symbols that were probably never seen on this planet. They seemed to have no order, a chaos of jumbled letters and symbols. He snapped a picture with a camera and continued walking.

Doors began to appear left and right but he knew that what he wanted would be at the end of this hall. The other doors did entice him with flashes of lights, that did not belong in a ruin like this, then again this wasn't a normal ruin.

The hall opened into a cavern, he couldn't judge the size and the light illuminated very little. He put his hand on the wall to his left and began to walk around the perimeter of the room. There was a dripping sound from somewhere but he ignored it, focusing on the task at hand.

He ran into a object at one point and when he cast his light on it, saw it was a ruined chair. He moved the light to the right and saw many more stone chairs, surrounding a table that once held grandeur and power but now was little more than a pile of rock.

That was when he saw it, a flashing orb, little more than a candle of light in the dark. He rushed towards it, scared he might lose it. He dodged ancient tables and gold statues that seemed to release a sickly glow, they were petty treasures to what he had hoped to find.

The light was atop a stone pinnacle, unseeable from the entrance to the room. The pinnacle was fixed onto a set of steps, smooth from use, the structure itself was void of any scribbling or writing, but it had to be here.

He ran his hands along the entire structure looking for grooved or a sign of markings. He had never seen the stone they used, it was perfectly level and had a almost waxy feel to it.

He caught his breath when he felt a slight indent. He stepped back two feet and cast his light directly at it illuminated a faded blue symbol that caught the light and sparkled slightly.

He had found it. After years of searching he had found it the small symbol, no more than two inches across looked insignificant, but held much more meaning than it implied. He had seen the symbol in ruins all across the planet, and it was here to, the very thought made him feel sick.

He slid his fingers across the symbol removing the dust and grime and the symbol burst to life. It projected a rainbow of colors around the room illuminating it, revealing just how big it was.

He looked back at the pinnacle and gasped when he saw it was now covered in symbols but not the same ones as before they were pictures, horrible pictures. He saw men burning houses and people being killed.

"Who are you?", He gasped, taking in the horror of the art.

As if an answer the ruin began to shake and he heard a horrible laugh, a dark laugh that seemed to suck the good out of him and fill him with evil thoughts. A laugh that cut through the air like a knife and seemed to rip the fabric of the world around him.

The voice made him want to hide and cower and fear so he ran and he ran, never wanting to face what made that laugh, because he knew if he did, he would die.

Die a painful death...

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think, I like it<strong>


	2. The Resistance Falls

**Hey Guys, yep i'm continuing the story.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own any Sonic characters**

* * *

><p>We were fighting a lost battle. They came in hordes killing as they went. I leapt over a fox hole that seemed to be the grave of a dead mobian and continued running. A blast of energy shot over my head and I knew they were getting close. I had lost my entire squad in a matter of minutes and we had lost our forward command post.<p>

I glance to the left as another mobian ran along side me. He was a rat. No more than 15 but he had been brave enough to fight. When he saw me, he must have recognized me for he smiled and ran closer. I was about to greet him when he was ripped forward by a force similar to that of a mallet. He grew a shocked expression on his face and lurched. He held his chest in disbelief and I was surprised to see no blood. This thought left me when I saw a whole the size of a silver dollar through his whole body.

The young boy looked at me in shock and toppled backward. I knew it was to late to help him and continued running. I didn't dare turn around for fear of what I would see happening to my other comrades. This was a norm for me, funny to think how the term "normal" can change so quickly.

* * *

><p>They had risen up and caused so much loss. After my expedition into the ruin many now call The Place of Death, they had appeared everywhere. They were always here right under our noses. Right beneath our feet, and we could not stop them. They struck down village after village, killing everyone and taking no prisoners. Most died, only the lucky ones remain. Well, some call this luck, others call this life a curse.<p>

In someways I to look at this life as a curse. Watching millions die, knowing I caused this, my curiosity created this.

This was my doing...

They over ran Mobotropolis within three days and Station Square a week later. The group once known as GUN dissipated with most of the surviving members living underground. The state of the world was weak. All who fought quickly learned not to as they watched all their forces burned.

Only the smart survived. Those that could survive. You learned quickly that the only way to live was to run and hide, like mice.

But there were some who decided to fight back, forming a guerrilla group, who fought for what little they still had left, forming the group known only as the resistance.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the rear command post minutes later. The command post wasn't much to look at, just a jumble of logs and scrap metal. I sprinted up a gentle slope passing what little fighters we had left. They were crouched behind trees and sand bags, launching or shooting whatever we had left.<p>

I had to laugh at this sight. Our leaders had been planning this attack for months, they called it "The Last Battle", this small battle was supposed to win us the war. It was almost a joke compared to how it was going. We had started with 30,000 men, the largest force we had ever had and we were crushed like bugs.

I jogged past a small raccoon who I recognized as Marine and a purple cat I never met. I didn't care very much, they would probably be dead soon. I staggered into the command tent and beheld absolute chaos. Our once proud leaders, who had only been speaking words of victory and peace for the resistance only yesterday were screaming words of retreat and loss.

I grabbed one of the lesser commanders that had been extremely peppy yesterday.

"Has a official retreat been called?", I yelled over the noise of the room. I saw the fear and nervousness in his eyes and it took him a second to see I was there.

"Dis I dew not know", he said in a thick french acent, "But if zie value your life, we must flee!"

I released him and he grabbed a sack and ran out the back of the command tent. I thought about his warning and I knew it was the best idea. But I knew I could not leave, we had given to much.

As if a sick sign of reality a thin metallic arm snaked its way into the tent and grabbed a young gopher around the neck. He was only able to gurgle before he was pulled outside, screaming. He was quickly silenced. Arms by the dozens began to snake in and grab officials killing them silently. The tent was a mad house and screams could be heard everywhere.

I dodged a arm aimed at me and pulled another commander out of the way. I was about to tell him to run but i was silenced by a unthinkable occurrence.

I didn't hear it coming only could feel the shock wave through the ground. The front of the tent imploded inwards and time seemed to slow. I could see each timber and stone flying at me. Bodies were being tossed everywhere and I could hear the screams of those around me. It took a second for the shock wave to reach and when it did I was blasted backward tossed like a doll. I could feel my body hitting others breaking wood and metal.

I knew i was going to die, i could feel death coming, like a warm friend to caress me. I could feel my bones breaking, shattering like glass. I was happy in some ways. The resistance had broken and it was over. We had failed but at least it was over.

It was finally over...

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think?<strong>

**I don't know if Ill be continuing this but i hope you guys think I should.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
